Typically, tablet or smart phone object tracking applications include list-based object tracking. In some examples, the user identifies objects by selecting or deselecting them in the order in which the application creator specifies them. Because objects in buildings are seldom arranged in the order specified by the application creator, the user must either walk from room to mom to accommodate the list or skip over items on the list to accommodate the layout of the building.